This invention relates to a container lid, more particularly, to a container lid assembly for the use on the open end of a liquid or beverage container, the lid having an opening for pouring and an opening through which a drinking straw can be inserted. The lid assembly also employs hinged closures for sealing off each of the openings with a novel leak resistant friction and snap-fit sealing means. The lid assembly also contains a hinged handle attached thereto for carrying the lid/container assembly.
Consumers often use light-weight, portable bottles or containers to transport beverages, for example, soft drinks, lemonade, iced tea, or ice water. The most popular containers employ an opening through which the liquid in the container can be poured into a drinking glass or directly consumed by the user. The opening can be closed with a closure, plug or lid to prevent leaking.
Often these containers employ lids that have an opening through which a drinking straw is inserted. Also, other containers, such as sports drinking bottles, have a pull-open drinking spout such as the sports bottle closure illustrated in my co-pending design patent application Ser. No. 07/784,799, filed Oct. 30, 1991.
Many times these light-weight plastic container and lid assemblies are used as promotional items by beverage manufacturers or as incentives or novelty give-aways by fast food restaurant. The containers are filled with a beverage, for example, soda pop, and sold to the consumer or given away as an advertising promotion, providing the consumer with a souvenier that can be reused at home.
An ideal container would employ a lid assembly that has an opening for pouring, an opening for insertion of a drinking straw, and closure means for sealing each of the openings to prevent leakage. Furthermore, an ideal lid would have a handle fashioned thereon so that the container and its contents can be easily transported. The user often fills the container with a combination of beverage and ice. It would be advantageous, therefore, to have a lid with a pour opening that would allow the outflow of the beverage, but would block the outflow of the ice.
Container closures, many of which are not particularly suitable for use on a beverage container, are well-known to the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,710 to Crisci discloses a combination container and closure, both of which are formed of a plastic material and employ a snap engagement seal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,952 to Patarini discloses a two-piece closure for use with a container employing a ring and plug assembly forming a friction engagement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,358 to Jacobs also discloses a container lid employing a snap-fit sealing engagement.
End closures for use on a drinking container are also known to the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,538 to Caccavale, discloses an insulated cover assembly for a paper cup. The cover assembly comprises a lid made of plastic material having vents or openings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,467 to Mullins et al. discloses an infant training tumbler having a cap affixed to one end and having at least one opening in the cap permitting the outflow of liquid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,024 to Newman et al. discloses a container lid for a drinking cup having an upstanding collar formed around the periphery and at least one orifice for a beverage to be drunk therethrough; the cap being designed as an anti-splash lid for a drinking cup.